honkaiimpact3rdfandomcom-20200214-history
Herrscher
A Herrscher '''(''German word; roughly translated as 'ruler) also called a Lawmaker- are humans that are corrupted and possessed by the will of the Houkai to destroy the current generation of the human civilization. They are formidable enough that even the highest-ranked valkyries can barely win against one, let alone fight with it. However, as their structure is created from a human, they are not immortal and can be killed if their physical form is destroyed or their core is extracted from their body. Concept When Houkai energy in an area reaches 1000 HW (Honkai Watts) or higher, there is a small chance that someone may absorb sufficient Houkai energy to become a Herrscher. A Herrscher accompanies each generations of humans. Each Herrscher has different abilities and has a high degree of the human race between the Houkai beasts. A single Herrscher has abilities that far exceeds human beings, even S-Rank Valkyries can barely contend with one. Additionally, Herrschers are human individuals that have been corrupted not only to control the human population, but to also be highly contagious. Unlike zombies, Herrschers have partial human consciousness, meaning they can act on their own accord, and has formidable abilities fit to destroy entire nations in their wake. Birth Process * Phase 1''' The will of Houkai will communicate with the eligible individual, giving birth to another personality called the "Herrscher consciousness", with it creating negative emotions in the individual to empower their hate towards humanity. * '''Phase 2''' Signs of this phase is the individual being overly hyperactive or faints frequently, or may be ill-tempered. In this phase, the individual agrees with the consciousness' requirements, afterwards their body begins to gather immense amounts of Houkai energy. A reaction occurs a little while after this happens, giving birth to a Herrscher core inside their body, causing the individual's mind to break. The immense amounts of Houkai energy will attract nearby zombies and some Houkai beasts in order to protec the weakened individual before the malignant consciousness dominantlytakes over them. * '''Phase 3''' The consciousness the suppresses the individual's mind- but in some cases, the individual retains themselves- absorbing more and more Houkai energy from the surroundings until the individual gains a powerful ability exclusive to themselves to cause mass destruction. The Herrscher is almost completely born during this phase. * '''Phase 4''' Afterwards, the Herrscher is born, fully taking over the body of its host. It will then be capable of freely controlling zombies and Houkai beasts to its will, and will begin its plot to destroy humanity from the face of the earth. So far, only one Herrscher has been capable enough to almost wipe out humans. '''Note: Phase 3 and Phase 4 can be reversed, provided that the host has a high amounts of Houkai immunity to surpass the Herrscher's consciousness. Out of all the Herrschers that existed during the years, a few notable individuals are able to overcome the parasite that fights to take control of their body, and such examples of these are Raiden Mei, Seele Vollerei and Yae Sakura.